


The Steve McGarrett Full-Body Blanket Maneuver

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while for Steve to figure out Danny like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steve McGarrett Full-Body Blanket Maneuver

It took a while for Steve to figure out Danny like this—what it means when he's twisting his fingers tight in Steve's shirt, when he's kissing Steve hot and desperate enough that he's a little rough, sucking bruises into his throat. It's like their second day all over again, when Danny was poking Steve hard in the chest, landing a punch to his jaw, pushing back against all the ways Steve had already invaded his life, only then, he was trying to tell Steve something, and now, Steve knows, he's asking.

Steve's answer is to gather him up, even though Danny's vibrating like he has a current running through him; he tips them both down onto the bed and executes a kind of origami, unfolding himself, letting his own body start to smooth out all of Danny's sharp creases. "Oof," Danny says, but Steve can feel him sigh, can feel him breathe out like he's letting go and sink into the mattress, Steve's weight bearing him down, antidote to a particular kind of day. And if it means that Danny's warmth soaks into him, when they're pressed this close, if it means that Steve's joints go loose and his heartbeat falls into rhythm with Danny's, if the tension that's settled at the base of his skull eases when he rests his forehead against Danny's collarbone, when Danny's fingers graze the back of his neck, then maybe Steve's getting everything he asked for, too.


End file.
